Sleepovers
by Kaelstrider
Summary: What happens when Leaf invites Ash for a sleepover at her house? Would Leaf take the opportunity to make a move on Ash, or would it be the other way around? *Furthershipping fluff*


**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN POKEMON, IF I DID I WOULD HAVE FOCUS ON THE CHARACTER DEVELOPMENT OF ASH GETTING GIRLS AND LEAF BEING INCLUDED IN THE ANIME!**

Delia Ketchum was humming a soft tune as she hanged the wet clothes on clothesline, it was warm and sunny, perfect for drying out clothes.

'Hmm Ash would love this weather, the pidgey's chirping, the warm sunlight, and the windy weather. It was always his favorite.' As Delia hanged the last of her clothes on the clothesline, she took the basket up and headed back into her house, curious of what's her beloved son is doing.

'I wonder what is Ashy doing right now?' As she entered the house, she heard the sound of chattering.

"Will I see you tonight at my house Ash?" Now that caught Delia's attention, while she isn't the type to stick her nose in other people's conversations, Ash is her son and she has the right to know what is he chatting with his friend. So she quietly sat on the staircase and listened to the conversation intently.

"Y-yeah." Delia could tell from her son's voice that he is nervous and flustered, but honestly she finds it cute.

"Is something wrong?"

"N-no."

"Ash if you don't want to come-"

"NO! I mean, I'm just a bit nervous that's all."

"Well don't be silly, I don't bite, unless you want me to." Delia could hear giggling, she herself grinned of the thought of the girl flirting with her son.

"No! Erm I don't want you to bite. Uh, Leaf I need to do something private later, so can you, you know?"

"Oh, okay." Delia could hear the disappointment in the girl's voice, and it reminded her and her husband when they were young, when he would always make excuses not to hang out with her, despite knowing that he has feelings for her.

"Leaf no, I didn't mean it like that! It just that it's really important, it's not that I don't like having you around, it's just that it's important and-"

"It's okay Ash I understand."

"Thanks, I'm sorry."

"It's okay, well I'm going now, bye Ash."

"Yeah bye...do you want me to walk you home?"

"No it's okay, see you later Ashy!" Delia heard the sound of the door being opened and shut.

"*Sigh* What am I going to do." The obvious distress in her son's voice were worrying her. Deciding to ask her son what's wrong, she approached her frowning son.

"Ashy?" Her son raised his head and smiled slightly, seeing his mother always made him feel at peace.

"O-oh hi mom, what's wrong?" Delia smiled and sat next to her son, she placed the basket on the sofa as she got closer to her son.

"Is something wrong? You sound so distressed." Her son fidgeted a little as he started to rub his neck.

"Well you see, Leaf invited me to her house tonight."

"Ashy that's normal, Leaf always invites you to her house for dinner." Her son winced before he smiled sheepishly.

"Actually, she wanted to invite me for a sleepover."

...

...

What? Her son? Sleepover with a girl? At the age of 9?

"Ash..." Delia put her hand on her mouth, she was well... shock to say the least!

"Mom what am I going to do? I already said yes!" Ash was panicking as he started to tap his fingers.

"Ash dear, you have no idea how lucky you are. To be invited to a sleepover by a girl..." Delia said while grinning, she just couldn't help it now.

"I know that mom, it just that, I'm nervous. I never went to a girl's house for a sleepover, even though it's Leaf." Delia could see the small blush on her son's face, ooh she just wanted to pinch her son's cheek right now!

"Are you scared that you'll do something wrong?" Ash nodded and sighed.

"Ashy." Ash turned to her mother who had a very motherly expression on her face.

"Look Ashy, you are a sweet boy, you are a gentleman and you always been well mannered, except when you're eating but that's besides the point." She slowly rubbed her son's head.

"If Leaf invited you to her house for a sleepover, that means she trusted you right?" Ash nodded.

"Yeah I guess... mom what do I need to do at Leaf's house, I mean what if Leaf suddenly invites me to sleep with her?" Delia widened her eyes and had a horrified expression on her face, just what is her son thinking!? She knew that Ash was a mature boy but she could never imagine that he was THAT mature!

"A-Ashy just what do you mean by that?" She was hoping that she got the wrong idea. (But deep down wanted to know how mature her son could get)

"I mean what if in the middle of the night when there is a thunderstorm and Leaf is too scared to sleep alone and wants me to sleep with her?" The innocence radiated from Ash's voice was more than enough to calm her down.

"Oh it's just that... ahem Well if that does happens, I think *clears throat* as a gentleman you should offer her comfort, if she wants you to sleep with her then I think you should." Ash blinked and nodded, so if Leaf wants him to sleep with her he should... sounds legit!

"Oh okay... so what should I bring over to Leaf's house?"

"Well your toothbrush, toothpaste, nightwear, shampoo, you know the usual stuff." Ash nodded before he looked at his mother again. Delia sighed and went to the cupboard and took a packet of chips and a packet of marshmallow.

"I think I spoiled you too much." Ash lowered his head in a guilty manner causing Delia to pat his head.

"But it's so hard not too." She gave him a kiss on the cheek before she looked at the time, 2:45 PM.

"How about we play some board games to pass time hmm?" She ruffled Ash hair as she took the board game out.

...

...

"You got everything ready?" Ash nodded, he was wearing his black shirt and red jacket that Leaf gave him.

"Yes mom, err will you be okay? I mean you are alone at the house and all... I don't want to leave you all alone"

"Aww Ashy thank you, but I'll be fine on my own." Delia ruffled Ash's hair.

"You sure?" Loneliness was the last thing Ash wants his mother to experience, it was cold, makes you feel that you were abandoned, was he being overly dramatic? Maybe but he was a sensitive boy, it's natural of him to be more emotional than hypothetical.

"Yes Ashy, now when you are at Leaf's house, be a gentleman and try not to upset her okay?"

"Have I ever upset her?" Delia smiled and ruffled his hair.

"No, you never did sweetheart, which is why Leaf _likes_ you so much!" Ash smiled innocently as he dismiss the message his mom was giving him.

"Well, I better get going, bye mom." Ash kissed her cheek before he slung his backpack across his shoulder. He opened the door and was greeted by the darkness of night, street light across Pallet were the only thing that made Ash feel safe.

'Okay then, let's do this.' He started to walk across town, he knew that Leaf's house was just a five minute walk away. Normally it won't be safe for a young boy to walk alone at night, but Pallet town was a quiet and peaceful town, there wasn't a crime committed for 10 years!

Five minutes later, Ash reached a familiar double storey house, the green roof and the cute pretty flowers on the garden. It was like it was a second home to him. Gathering his courage, Ash walked across the front porch and knocked on the door. He was sweating slightly and was worried how would this turn out, this was after all his first sleepover, and with a girl no less. A few seconds later, the door opened revealing Leaf's mother.

"Hi Ash."

"Hi Mrs Green, sorry for intruding."

"Nonsense Ashy, Leaf told me about it already. You are always welcome to my house, just make sure you don't do anything funny though." Ash nodded nervously, for some reason that warm motherly woman was giving a aura of dread and fear as she said those lines, maybe it was him or maybe it was the truth. Whatever it is, Ash knew that he won't want to upset her.

"I-I won't try anything Mrs Green." Leaf's mother smiled and ruffled Ash hand and offer him a warm smile.

"I know you won't Ash, come on in." With a nod Ash took a step in the warm and cozy house, it was familiar. A place that he truly felt comfortable, the brown mahogany tables and the warm soft glow of the living room lights made him feel at home.

"Ash!" Ash looked at the staircase and saw Leaf on the staircase, with her hair being slightly damp.

'She must had just showered.' Leaf ran down the stairs and envelope Ash in a hug.

'She smells nice...' Ash sniffed her hair as he held her, her body was still slightly damp and her hair gave of a smell that made him feel sleepy.

"I'm so glad you came, have you had dinner yet?" Leaf asked while smiling, the brunette gave a warm and bright smile to the boy.

"No not yet." Leaf looked at her mom who smiled at her, it was adorable seeing her daughter with Ash.

"Don't worry, I made extra."

"Sorry for troubling you." Ash said with a sincere bow.

"Ash please don't say that, I told you, you are _family_." The glint in her eyes were unsettling, but in a good way. Dismissing the meaning of the word "family", Ash just nodded and followed Leaf who eagerly sat on the dining table. Ash hop on to the chair and looked at the plate of food that appeared in front of him, he looked at the smiling older brunette who sat on her chair.

"Well? What are you waiting for? Dig in."

...

...

"Mission log: I have now infiltrated enemy base, situation isn't clear but looks like everything has calm down in the front. I have now reached the control room and-"

"Ash what are you doing?" Leaf cocked her head to aside curiously as she watch her friend mumbling some words into his wrist.

"Nothing Leaf! Nothing at all." Ash was shaking right now, not from cold, not from fear- well maybe fear but he was nervous.

'Calm down Ash, it's not the first time that you are in a room with a girl.' Although it will be the first time where he will sleep in a room with a girl. Leaf insisted that Ash sleeps at her room, of course Ash being the "gentleman" he is, decided to sleep on the floor. (Of course using Leaf's sleeping bag)

"Ash there's nothing to be nervous about." Leaf rolled her eyes, honestly she was getting kinda annoyed on how nervous was Ash.

'If only you know how I feel Leaf.'

"C'mon, let's open the packet." Leaf ushering to the packet of potato chips that Ash brought. Ash nodded and took the packet out, Leaf patted her bed which look strangely cozy and warm to Ash.

"Come on up." With a gulp, Ash climbed onto the warm bed with the packet, he gave the packet to Leaf and smiled as he watch her snaking the chips, it was rather cute seeing her happy over something so simple.

"Ash do you want some?"

"Yeah." As he extended his hand into the packet, he accidentally entwine his finger with Leaf's. The duo blushed and look at each other.

"S-sorry." Ash took his hand back out and looked at the other direction.

"Y-yeah it's okay." Leaf fidgeted a little before she looked at the warm hand that she just touch. That warm feeling that she felt in her chest was something that she yearn for, the tight clutch around her chest and the slight increase of her heartbeat was making her warm, she wanted to feel that feeling again, it was comfortable, it was warm, it was safe. Even if that was just an accident, she knew that she wanted to feel Ash's warmth once more.

"H-hey Ash, c-can I hold you hand?"-While being straight forward at the same time.

...

...

"A-Ash?" Leaf asked nervously, again Ash couldn't believe how cute Leaf sounded, he started to breath in and out, it wasn't exactly normal when your girl-friend ask permission to hold you hand.

"N-never mind, forget that I ask." She was disappointed, that's for sure. Ash wasn't those dense anime main protagonist (At least not in my story) he was- well let's say not as oblivious as them, but still quite clueless around romance.

To be honest, Ash wanted to hold her hand, creepy? Maybe, but Ash was 9, so he didn't knew if this was creepy or not, but he does know that he wanted to feel those warm hands again. Without think too much, Ash grabbed hold of Leaf's hand and felt the warm sensation surging through his body, it was nice and cozy.

"A-Ash?" Without saying anything, Ash closed the distance between them, he was close to her and their arms were touching with each other.

"It's cold huh?" Ash whispered, unknowingly sending chills down her spine. Leaf looked at Ash and could see Ash's pupils had become a darker shade of brown.

"Y-yeah it is." The 2 sat in silence, the opened packet of chips were still on the bed. They needed to clear this awkward silence, one way or another, because this is going no where.

'Plus it would be awkward if I start to eat the potato chips again.' Ash thought to himself, maybe he could eat in the same time as he ask Leaf a question, yeah that's it!

"So... I heard Gary asked you out." Ash took the packet of chips and started to much on them, much to Leaf's dismay.

"Yeah he did, but I turned him down." Leaf could have sworn she heard a sigh of relief from Ash, that made her wonder, was Ash jealous?

'Jealousy is a sign of love right?' She blushed at her own thought, Ash in love with her? That's impossible, he was well... clueless! Not like her, she loves reading romance stories and Ash? He likes... reading about stars and space.

"Did anyone ask you out then?" She knew what was this about, it was a school prom thing, and she knew she was pretty and all the boys kinda adore her. She wonders if Ash had ask anyone himself.

"No, how about you? Did you a-ask anyone?" She gripped her bed sheets tighter.

"Well Misty-" Leaf turned her head to Ash and gave Ash a look that really REALLY scared him.

"Oh really..." She gave Ash a very sweet smile. (That made her even more scarier)

"Yeah she asked, but I politely turned her down, but she didn't take it well though..." Remembering how furious she was when he turned her down, she was screaming "Ash I will marry you one day!" and "You will be mine", scary I know.

"Oh I see..." The tone in her voice was unclear to Ash.

"Then there was May... L-Leaf?" Leaf gave Ash the same sweet smile except this time, it was even more sweeter.

"Oh _her_." The big chested girl that was physically affectionate, especially to Ash. She twitched her eyes every time when May hugged Ash when he finished helping her out on an assignment, she will always act cute and innocent and tries to steal Ash away from-

"But I turned her down too! I think Drew went for her... though I'm not she accepted." Leaf sighed that's good, she knew Ash was a girl's magnet, maybe he was too sweet, sensitive, a bit cold sometimes-to-people-around-him-for-some-strange-reason or maybe because sometimes Ash show a side that people rarely seen or maybe it was all of the above.

"How about Dawn?"

"Dawn? Oh Kenny already went for her, but I think Paul asked her out too, so Dawn already have enough boys in her hands." Yes she does, that girl attracts any boy like a magnet. She and Ash are like well, the same!

"Plus she sees me as an older brother, always call me onii-chan and things like that, so yeah." Leaf nodded, she knew that Dawn consider Ash as an dopey but lovable brother while Ash sees her as the young sweet little sister that he must protect. (That's about right) Leaf fidgeted her fingers, good Dawn is out, so what's left is now-

"Leaf how about we just stop talking about the prom okay? I already know who I want to ask." Ash's tone was rather forced and annoyed, a pained expression was on Leaf's face, Ash already chose someone and from the looks of it, Ash looks serious.

"Oh..." She felt a hand on her shoulder.

"Leaf do you know who is the girl I want to ask?" Ash whispered as he pulled her closer.

"N-no." Who is the lucky girl? Serena? That yandere girl who stalks Ash everyday and make lunches for him and always ask him to sit with her during lunch!? Or Iris who always insult Ash by call him a kid but always blush around him?!

"It's you."

...

...

"M-me?" Leaf widened her eyes, she looked at Ash who gave her a smile that always warm her heart.

'N-no it can't be me, I- me? I always thought he would ask other girls...'

"Yeah... unless you don't want to..."

"NO! I mean... ahem I don't mind, I mean if you want to I'm fine with it...b-but it's not like I want to go with you or anything... I'm just fine with the option that's all." She mumbled off as the blush on her face was getting more red.

"Really?" Ash's eye gleamed.

"Yeah- A-Ash!" She was embraced tightly by Ash who had his eyes closed.

"Thank you Leaf, I-I've been kinda worried that you would reject me." Leaf rejecting Ash? Never! If she ever did that Leaf would slap herself.

"Oh of course I won't... you're my _friend_." She smiled and held his hand, the 2 locked eyes and realized something-

Now what?

It was getting late, the two of them were fairly cozy with each other, none of them wanted to leave each other apart since the warmth was too cozy for them.

"It's getting late, so I guess we should sleep huh." Ash starts off with the it's-getting-late-we-should-get-some-sleep cliche.

"Yeah... what about the chips?" Leaf then continue by changing the subject.

"Oh I brought a container so..." Ash took the packet and pour it into the container from his backpack. Since the container was airtight he won't have to worry about them losing their crunchiness. As he looked at the lone sleeping bag on the cold hard floor, that sleeping bag suddenly didn't look so inviting. Sighing inwardly, he reluctantly slid into the bag, knowing full well a pair of blue eyes was watching him, as if she was watching every one of his movements. Finally as Ash got under the covers and laid his head on the pillow that Leaf gave him, he turned his head slightly to the direction of Leaf who quickly turn to the aside.

"G-Good night Ash." Honestly, Ash was hoping that he could sleep with Leaf, the feeling of getting closer with her was something that he felt was natural.

"Night Leaf." Ash whispered as he turned to the other side, closing his eyes.

...

...

BOOM! The howling wind was emitting a sound of a ghostly tune, the occasional lightning flash that cast shadows of the tree branches that look like fingers was more than terrifying, the loud and the erratic sound of thunder that will keep anyone awake. It was something that Leaf feared the most... thunderstorms. (Ah anime cliches)

'How could anyone sleep like this?' Her question was answer by the sound of snoring, she turned to the other side and sweatdropped as her _friend_ was still sleeping like a log, not caring for the outside world. Another boom of thunder caused all of Leaf's hair to stand, she hid under her covers as she shook violently, normally when there is a thunderstorm she would sleep with her mom, but now with Ash here...

"Leaf?" Leaf poked her head out of her covers as looked at a concerned and a sleepy looking Ash, who was rubbing his eyes, he was now aware of the thunderstorm and secretly cheered that he might get to sleep with Leaf now.

"Are you okay?" But of course Ash was genuinely concern over Leaf's well being.

"Y-yeah of course I am- AH!" A flash of lightning caused Leaf to cover her ears and curled herself to a ball, a few seconds later the sound of the thunder booming cause her to scream, Ash panicked and rushed to Leaf.

"Leaf calm down okay!" He on instinct placed a hand on her shoulder and and another on her hand, hoping he could calm her down.

"Leaf it's okay, it's just a thunderstorm." Leaf cling on to Ash as she started to whimper, Ash responded by slowly wrapped his arms around her and pulled her closer.

'What am I doing? Well as long as Leaf won't mind it would be okay right?' Deciding to go with the flow, Ash just held her tighter and placed his chin on her shoulder.

"Shh it's okay Leaf, I'm here." Ash whispered to her as he rubbed her back, this was the first time Ash ever seen Leaf so shaken up before. He knew that she was afraid of thunderstorms, it was one of the secrets that she didn't kept very well.

The two continued to hold on to each other, the occasional booming of thunder and flashes of lightning made Leaf jump a bit every now and then.

"Gosh this is embarrassing for you to see me like this." Leaf said with a small embarrassed blush on her face, Ash smiled and continue to rub her back in a soothing manner, remembering what his mother always does to comfort him.

"Hey it's okay, I won't tell anyone."

"You better not!" Leaf raised her voice a little before she realized that she was clinging on to Ash, she immediately let go and rubbed her arms as she looked at the other direction. Ash smiled slightly and scratched his head, he knew that Leaf wasn't very honest with her feelings and how she feels, sometimes she would use anger to cover up her embarrassment, but most of the time she would just say "shut up" and looked away with her face being red, and it was cute.

"Leaf, I know that you are scared of thunderstorms, everyone has something that they are afraid of. It's okay to be scared." Words of wisdom, Ash's mind just registered how badass he sound to Leaf, I mean it's not everyday you say something inspiring that your friend would actually listen and appreciate it.

"I- thanks for understanding Ash." She was still embarrassed, but not as much as before.

"Anytime Leaf." Ash looked out of the window and could see the branches of the tree flailing around madly, the heavy downpour made it hard to tell if it was a tree or something else.

While Ash was busy looking at the pouring rain, Leaf was looking at the empty sleeping bag on the floor, she fidgeted a little as she bit her lower lip. This was a hard decision, she couldn't sleep alone during a thunderstorm, she needed someone she could trust to stay with her till it's all over, someone that presence say "I'm here for you don't worry" without even saying it.

And Ash was one of them.

'Should I do it? I could use the comfort, not to mention I will be so close to Ash... I don't see any downside. I guess it's okay.' Finally making her decision, Leaf turned to Ash who was still looking at the pouring rain, his face was rather calm and peaceful.

"A-Ash?" Leaf asked shyly, her heart was beating faster as she could feel the heat on her face.

"Hmm? What is it Leaf?" Ash smiled warmly.

'Gosh that stupid pretty smile on his face, why does he have that effect on me?' Leaf blushed even further before she recomposed herself.

"I-well-you see I want to, I want, I want-" Leaf couldn't get the words out, someone help her get the word out!

"You want me to sleep with you right? Leaf was horrified, was she that obvious!?

"I-yeah." She said in a defeated tone.

"A-Are you sure?"

"Y-yes I'm sure." Ash internally smile and almost jump for joy, now he could become closer with Leaf! (Not in a creepy sense)

"A-alright then." For some strange reason though, his heartbeat was faster and he was starting to sweat slightly despite the weather being cold.

Leaf shyly scooch over to the other side of the bed and patted the empty side of the bed.

'Wow Leaf looks so enchanting...' Ash was now noticing how pretty and majestic Leaf look when she looked at him, with her wearing her negligee. Those cute innocent and shy blue eyes betrayed her more tough personality.

"H-hey don't just stare dummy." Leaf said as she blush with a small smile on face, she was playing with her hair slowly.

'My gosh Leaf... you just look so cute.' If Ash was older, this would be a different story, literally!

"S-sorry but you look so... pretty." Ash Ketchum, honest to a fault. Leaf's face was pretty much on fire right now, the words that Ash spoke were more than heartwarming.

"O-Oh.. thanks but stop staring and c-come in already." Whew, Ash you lucky bastard.

Ash gulped and nodded before he got into the bed, he looked at Leaf as if he was looking for permission, with a simple nod from Leaf, Ash got in. (His in folks! His in!)

He gently lift the covers and cover his body with his arms on the blanket, he turned to Leaf who was facing the opposite direction. Ash knew that he shouldn't go nearer to her unless she asked him to.

"Err good night Leaf." Ash turned the opposite direction of Leaf before he started to tap his finger against the bed rapidly.

*Tap*

*Tap*

*Tap*

Each tap was helping Ash to ease his nervousness, he didn't knew how much time has pass after he got in Leaf's bed, but he knows that Leaf is still awake.

"A-Ash?" Bingo.

"Yeah?"

"Could you... you know... c-come closer? It's kinda chilly over here." Ash blushed and turned around to face Leaf, only to find her much closer than expected. The gap between them was still spacious though. Ash looked at Leaf who wasn't looking at him but at the ceiling and started to got closer to Leaf until they were touching with each other.

"Is this fine?" Leaf only nodded as she turned her head and looked at Ash's warm brown eyes who in turn looked her blue ones.

"Good night Ash." She no longer cared for the thunderstorm as she felt the comfort of Ash, just with their arms touching Leaf already felt safe.

"Night Leaf." Ash got a feeling that they would be more closer.

...

...

"Ash-" (You can thank me later Ash)

"-If you want you could you know..." Leaf smiled and wrapped her arms around Ash. Ash knew where this was going, so instead of asking questions that would likely earn him a hard smack to the head, he just wrapped his arm's around Leaf and held her close.

"We should do this again Leaf." Ash whispered as he started to play with her hair, gently tucking the strands from her face.

"Yeah, we should." With that Leaf closed her tired eyes and fell asleep in Ash's arms.

* * *

Mrs Green was still awake on her bed, although she was worried of her daughter, she knew that she was in safe hands.

'I need to be sure though.' She quietly got up and walked out of her room and walked to her daughter's front door. She gently opened the door and saw a sight that make her go-

"Aww, that's so cute." She smiled as she watch her daughter hugging her friend tightly while her friend was hugging her protectively.

'I expected this anyway.' She gently closed the door and went back to her room.

She was glad that everything turned out as planned.


End file.
